Puckurt Drabbles
by Macey4xox
Summary: Some Puck/Kurt fluffiness :D I used a random word generator to pick a word and then wrote a drabble about it. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of the characters. This is a slash, and if you don't like that type of thing, you might not want to read it. KayThxBai.

1. Protest

"I'm not coming out, and you can't make me!" a small voice on the other side of the door protested.

Puck stifled a laugh and tried again. "You know the deal! You lost the bet, now it's time to pay up. Besides, I could break down this door, you know." He smirked smugly.

Kurt sighed. He knew he lost the bet, but he really didn't want to fill out the other boy's wishes. He was so confident that Finn wouldn't be able to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce, but much to his dismay, and to Puck's pleasure, he drank it. Of course, being Kurt, he had too much pride to let this go.

"Can't you pick something else for me to do?" Kurt whined for about the fifth time that day.

"Nope. Now come out of there or I'm going to make the bet a little more interesting." He knew that would get him. Kurt was brave and confident, not stupid. He wouldn't let Puck worsen the deal.

The door clicked open, reveling a very angry looking Kurt. All Puck could do was grin at the smaller boy who was wearing a shirt with Puck's face on the front, and on the back it read, "He's number 1!"

"I hate you." Kurt mumbled, walking past Puck to the mirror in the school bathroom. "I look ridiculous."

"Nah, I think you look pretty hot." Puck added with a small smile. Kurt couldn't help but smile back, and then Puck leaned down and covered Kurt's lips with his.

2. Groan

Kurt groaned as Puck hungrily attacked his neck. Puck finally managed to convince him to skip a class for once so they could "hang out" in the locker room, which was currently only occupied by the two boys.

"Puck, knock it off! Someone is going walk in here." Kurt managed to gasp in between moaning.

"So?" was Kurt's only response before Puck went back to sucking and kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt didn't know how long they have been in the locker room kissing. All he knew was that the way Puck's lips on his neck felt too good to be real. Puck started pulling at Kurt's shirt aggressively to get it off him, but Kurt growled.

"If you so much as wrinkle this McQueen shirt, I will have you castrated." Kurt sounded so serious and Puck wouldn't doubt he would do that, but all he did was laugh.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Puck laughed huskily.

They figured it would be best to leave soon, so Kurt walked up to the mirror in the locker room. His face was flushed, and his hair was a little messy. He knew there was no salvaging it now, especially without his handy hair spray. He turned away from the mirror and headed to Spanish with Puck. When he entered the classroom after the bell rang, he took his seat in between Mercedes and Puck.

"Boy, where were you last period?" She questioned, but by looking at Kurt's guilty face and messed up hair, she could have guessed. She was about to turn away and drop the subject until she noticed something. "Kurt, please tell me that is not what I think it is on your neck."

Kurt eyes widened, and he quickly pulled out his compact mirror, eyeing the coloring on his neck. He turned and glared at Puck. "You did _not_ just give me a hickey." He screeched at him.

Puck didn't look very sorry, but he shrugged, a small smile forming at his lips. "Sorry. Maybe you shouldn't be so damn irresistible." Puck then bet his lip to keep from laughing at the other boy's expression.

3. Risk

What Puck was currently doing was risky, but hey, he's Noah freaking Puckerman. He was a badass. He left Kurt's house about five minutes ago when Burt practically pushed him out and was now sneaking in the basement window of his boyfriend's house.

"You know if my dad finds you down here, we're are both so dead." Kurt joked with him slightly, but Puck knew the warning was to be taken seriously. He'd been given the I-have-a-gun-and-a-good-aim speech by Burt Hummel dozens of times ever since he and Kurt started to date.

"It's worth the risk to spend more time with you, Princess." Puck smiled genuinely, causing the younger boy to blush.

"Since when were you such a romantic? What happened to Noah Puckerman, the badass?" Kurt asked him, laying down on the bed and leaving space for Puck to sleep.

Puck took the spot next to him and let Kurt snuggle up to his side, laying his head on Puck's chest. "Are you questioning my badassness?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course not. We both know-" He stopped mid-sentence and pushed Puck off the bed away from the door when he heard steps.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen-" Burt started. "Are you okay? You look a little frazzled."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, Dad." Kurt said. "If you're looking for your boots, they're in the hallway closet."

"Thanks." He stated, not questioning his son's immense knowledge of locating missing items. He started to leave the basement. "You sure you're okay?" Kurt looked at his son's nervous face.

"Never been better!" Kurt stated happily. "Just getting ready for bed. Good night, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, son." Burt then left the basement.

"That was close." Puck stated getting up and rubbing his back. "Did you have to push me off the bed." He grumbled.

"Would you rather have met my dad's shot gun?" Kurt laughed.

"Ah, no. It's probably better to wait for our sleepover until the weekend when you're dad is away on a business trip." Puck said.

"You're probably right. I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes. You most definitely will." Puck kissed the boy on the lips gently, and got up to sneak back out the window instead of facing the possible wrath of Burt Hummel if he were to get caught.

He was risk-taking badass. Not a suicidal idiot.

4. Class

It's not like Puck didn't like class. Actually, scratch that. Puck hated most classes, and only went just so he could play football. That was until he started dating Kurt Hummel.

Kurt. The cute, smart, little soprano from Glee club. He shared some classes with Kurt, but Kurt was kid-genius. He was in advanced and AP classes. The few classes that he managed to share with him were his absolute favorites. Okay, he didn't like the classes exactly, since he didn't pay attention for the most part, but he did get to sit next to and be near Kurt Hummel. His boyfriend. And that was enough for him to just make it by the day.

**This is boring. Why am I here again? **Puck wrote in a note to Kurt.

_Because it's the law? _Puck smirked at the diva's sassy comment. That's one thing he loved about him.

**Its still pretty boring. Lets ditch next class.**

We can't. It's Spanish. I think he'll be a little concerned when we show up at Glee after school and we weren't in his class.

**Fine. Lunch? Me, you, locker room?**

I'll be there.

Puck couldn't help looking over to smile at Kurt, who smiled back and winked.

School just got a lot better for Puck.

5. Laugh

Puck loved nothing more than to hear the harmonious laugh of his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt's been going through a rough time this week, which was the anniversary week of his mother's death. He was so used to his crying and moping around, that when he finally laughed, he was speechless.

"What?" Kurt asked him when he saw the surprised face of Puck.

"It's good to hear you laugh again." Puck said after he cleared himself out of his daze. He kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I'm sorry. It's been a bad week." Kurt sighed.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, Kurt. I'm just glad you will be okay now." He smiled. Kurt's lips twitched into a smile as well.

A moment of silence passed between the two. He wanted Kurt to laugh again. The melodic sound of it was too beautiful for words. Before Kurt knew it, ten fingers attacked his sides, causing Kurt to laugh uncontrollably.

"Puck, stop it! I can't breathe!" Kurt gasped between laughs.

Puck stopped and laughed at Kurt's flushed face.

"What was that for?" Kurt demanded.

"I love your laugh." Was Puck's simple reply before kissing Kurt and taking his breath away yet again.


End file.
